1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical coupling lens and a system for measuring optical attenuation coefficient.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication system usually includes an optical emitter, a first coupling lens aligned with the optical emitter, an optical fiber, a second coupling lens, and an optical receiver aligned with the second coupling lens. When in use, the optical emitter sends out an optical signal. The optical signal is transmitted by the first coupling lens, the optical fiber, and the second coupling lens sequentially, and is received by the optical receiver.
Before using, whether an optical attenuation coefficient of the first coupling lens and the second coupling lens is in a predetermined range needs to be determined. Yet, the optical signal may be lost in the first coupling lens and the second coupling lens, and also in the optical fiber. Thus, it is difficult to measure the optical attenuation coefficient of the first coupling lens and the second coupling lens.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an optical coupling lens and a system for measuring an optical attenuation coefficient which can overcome the above mentioned problems.